The Last Night
by RinnySega
Summary: Dwicky returns to Earth six years later to make things right with Dib, but is the teen to emotionaly hurt by his absense that he won't take him back? And how will Zim interfere in their relationship? DADR/mild ZADR. Status: Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Today just didn't click for Dib as he woke up that morning in October. Usually he'd be excited to go to school and point out Zim for being an alien, but he found out pretty fast that in high school, no one seemed to care. So, like always, he put on his jacket, grabbed his bag, and walked Gaz over to the middle school before walking further down to the high school.

Six years passed since Zim came to Earth, and Dib noticed that something in the atmosphere made Zim grow taller. Now, the top of Zim's head reached to Dib's neck. And of course, the irken was the first person he saw that morning.

Dressed in a magenta sweater vest over a white button up shirt with black, baggy pants, Zim got up from the bench he sat on and approached him. "Hey, did you do Mr. Kinsler's assignment?" he asked. Dib sighed. That was another thing that bothered him. Zim somehow figured out at middle school orientation that kids could be anything they want if they kept their grades up and got into college. Zim of course, took this to mean he could become dictator by being at the top of their class. Not to mention he'd be learning more about the humans that way.

"Yeah, you didn't?" he said, walking with him to the front doors.

"We had to test water and I ran out of glue. I tried to get some so it wouldn't hurt but I couldn't! Did you know the fat pig lady that works at the store won't sell glue to me because I'm "underage?" Ha, I'm over 100 human years old and I can't buy one thing of glu-"

"Oh my God Zim, just shut up," Dib said, rubbing his forehead. "I've got the biggest head ache, I don't want to listen to you."

"Well you'll listen whether you like it or not, because I have some very interesting news to tell you, if you make it worth my while," he grinned, crossing his arms in front of Dib.

"Bite me," he groaned, trying to pass. Zim grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"Ooh but I think you want to know…" he said. "Just let me copy the assignment and I'll let you know."

"No, you'll copy the assignment and then run off," Dib said, jerking his arm from him. "I've known you too long."

He crossed his arms, sticking out his hips to the side like a girl. "Believe me, I want to tell you this, just to see your face," he smirked. "I just won't tell you for free….it's about Dwicky."

Dib started to walk away but stopped in his tracks, stumbling a bit and looked back. "What…?"

"Ah ah ah, homework first, then gossip," he said, holding out his hand. Dib growled, fishing in his bag.

"If you copy the homework and run off without telling me, I'm going to kill you," he said, handing him the paper. Zim snatched it from the fourteen year old and copied it down on his own paper. Dib sat against the brick wall outside the front door, knees pulled up to his chest, waiting for him to finish. When he did, he slid the paper back to him.

"Thanks. And about Dwicky? Yeah, he's back."

"What are you talking about?" Dib smirked. Zim crouched down in front of him so they could see eye to eye. I picked up transmissions and wave interferences from a foreign ship. So, I got curious and went to see who they were and what they wanted. Turns out, they were the same aliens who took Dwicky with them all those years ago. They dropped him back off, and you know what he said to them? That he was going to go back to his beloved Dibby and be his 9th grade English teacher," he smirked.

Dib glared at him. "Okay, you're full of hot air Zim. First of all, there's no way Dwicky would remember me. Second, we have an English teacher already, and third…Dwicky never had an English degree, he was a school counselor. And there's no way he's back…" he crossed his arms.

Zim shrugged. "Fine, suit yourself. But just remember this," he got in closer. "By the time third period comes around…we'll see who's right and wrong," he whispered, giving him another smirk.

"Zim! Dib! Stop making out and get to class NOW!" the hall monitor shouted. Zim stood up, smiling down at the boy before strolling inside, passing the hall monitor who glared at Dib to get up. "Now Dib!" he shouted inside his megaphone.

He growled, grabbing up his bag and went inside the building too. "There's no way he's back…" but he'd have to wait until 10:45 just to be sure….

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few hours felt more like years for Dib. He sat in his second period history class, staring at the clock, anticipating the bell. If Zim was right, and Dwicky had come back, he'd be there as their new English teacher. At first the idea sounded absurd, but their current teacher was planning on retiring soon…and it was possible Dwicky got an English and teaching degree along with that of a counselor.

He felt his skin go pale and his stomach weaken. He wanted to see him so badly, but at the same time wanted to avoid the man the rest of his life. He thought it'd be possible when he was out in space, but with him being back on Earth, that seemed to be a little more challenging for him –especially if that whole teaching thing was true.

He leaned back in his desk, concentrating on the pencil he was holding. He still remembered the last time he saw him…

"_Dwicky! What about our team!?"_ he shouted up at him.

Then, he gave him that small wave goodbye and sad smile as the doors closed and the ship sped away. He remembered how he felt. He was so depressed, and having Zim there at the time really didn't help. When he laughed and left with his robot, it made him want to snap.

He growled, remembering how many tears he shed that night. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to ever believe anyone was true and genuine to his visions. Dwicky just played him for a crazy kid, thinking he could somehow play God and fix all his troubles.

"And if he thinks I'll welcome him home with open arms, he's wrong," he said to himself, glaring, and snapping the pencil in half.

The bell finally rang, and he took a long sigh, grabbing up his backpack, and filed out of the classroom into the sea of teenagers.

Dib stood a few feet away from his English class, watching his classmates go into the room. He took one step, stopped, and took a few more, slowly getting closer to the room. He felt a hand on his back shove him and he looked back to see Zim standing behind him, smirking.

"You know Dib, I'm starting to wonder what that big head of yours is filled with…can't possibly be a brain."

"Not now okay?" he said, sighing. He stood up straight and marched into the room, refusing to glance over at the teacher's desk. But, with his eyes closed, he bumped right into the man who was making his stomach tickle.

"Dib!?" Dwicky shouted, leaning against one of the desks. "I didn't know you were in this class!" he shouted happily, hugging him tightly. "Wow, you've grown so much! You're almost as tall as me!"

Dib on the other hand had mixed feelings of sadness and joy. All he knew was that having Dwicky hold him like this wasn't helping his situation.

He let go and smiled at him, looking him up and down. "Wow, I can't believe it's you!" he said happily. "Wow, I've missed you so much! Ooh, and you HAVE to see me after school I have so many stories to tell you about where I've been," he said, shaking with excitement. "And you have to tell me what you-know-who has been up to also" he said, nodding over to Zim who took a seat in the second row.

Dib opened his mouth to say something, but the tardy bell rang and Dwicky interrupted him. "We'll talk later, right now, I've gotta teach, have a seat" he said, pushing his shoulder gently into the seat behind Gretchen.

He went to the front of the class, a bright aura clearly noticeable coming from him. "Hi guys, I'm Dwicky, I'll be your new English 1 instructor for the rest of the year. Mr. Larson retired and I have a teaching degree from my university. Let's see…I worked for a few weeks at the elementary school as a guidance counselor where I remember seeing some of you," he glanced over at Dib who tried not to make eye contact. "And then I…let's say… 'studied abroad' for the past couple years and now I'm back for teaching," he said, clapping his hands together. "Now, are there any questions?"

Zim raised his hand.

"No? Good! Moving on to today's lesson," he picked up the chalk and started writing on the board. Dib glanced over to see Zim look irritated. Knowing him, he'd ask about how he felt seeing Dib again or something like that…guess it was in favor that Dwicky was in such a cheerful mood that he ignored him. Otherwise, that could have turned out embarrassing for him.

Gretchen turned around, and ever since she got her braces removed and hit puberty, she really did turn out to be one heck of a knock-out girl. She smiled at him. "You two got along great when we were kids right? Bet you're thrilled he's our teacher now."

"…Yeah…" he said, opening his notebook. "Ecstatic…"

Fifty minutes passed before the bell rang again for lunch. Dib put away his notebooks after taking notes on Hemmingway and tried to quickly get out before Dwicky noticed.

"Oh Dib!" he heard him say, just before he took a step into the hallway. He stopped, turning.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I brought some extra food for lunch if you want to eat with me in here," he said, putting a large sandwich and two bags on chips on his desk.

Dib shook his head. "I can't, I have a biology test to make up now," he said, backing away.

"Oh…alright…b-but you'll definitely stop by after school right?" he said, hopeful.

"I can't, I pick up my sister from the middle school," he said, still backing away.

"Then next time we see each other, I'm sitting you down and talking with you, it's been too long."

"Yeah, well, I better get going," he said, dashing out into the hall. "Bye!" he called back.

"Bye," Dwicky said, waving a little slowly. He sighed, frowning. "Not the best welcome wagon but…it's still great to be home," he took a bite out of his sandwich.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib slammed the back of his head against the brick wall outside Gaz's middle school. "Damn it!..." he said, sliding down and hugging his knees. "Just effing perfect…"

"Get up, I wanna go home," Gaz said, kicking her brother's hip.

Dib sighed, standing up and walked with her on their way home. "How was your day?" he always asked.

"Don't talk to me," she said, continuing her walk. Dib rolled his eyes. Even though she acted like this on a regular basis, he could tell from this certain type of irritation that she was on her time of the month. So much for talking about his Dwicky problems with her.

When he got home, he immediately fell face first on his pillow, hugging it, not knowing what to do in this situation. "I…I just have to tell him that I don't care about him anymore," he said to himself. "Then, that way, he'd have to leave me alone!"

"Or become a stalker and rape you when you're sleeping," came Zim's voice. He looked up at the window to see him sitting on the windowsill, eating an irken snack food.

"Get out of my house," Dib growled, turning over. Zim hoped in and plopped on the bed beside him.

"And what? Miss all this fun?"

"This doesn't involve you Zim, get lost."

"You're right, it doesn't, I'll treat it as a spectator sport," he smiled, eating. "And I've got front row seats."

Dib pushed himself up and went over to his desk where he put on his headphones and blasted his iPod as loud as he could, showing Zim he'd ignore him if he stayed. Zim growled, lying on his back on the bed, his hands behind his head.

"Alright then, I'll just take a nap here."

Even though he didn't know was Zim said, Dib knew he wasn't going to leave. He sat as his desk chair and started working on his homework, hoping that idiot would leave soon. Zim tilted his head, noticing Dib doing his homework with his music on, and smirked, walking over, putting his arms around him and pressed the side of his head on Dib's. "Oh Dib, it's me, Mr. Dwicky," he mocked. "I'm so happy we're all aloooone in your bedroom like this."

Dib turned off his music and turned to face him. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, just that the way you're doing homework is extremely attractive this afternoon," he said, scratching his claw on the underside of Dib's chin. The human growled, pushing him off.

"I said get lost," he repeated.

"Fine, I've got better things to do anyway. But you know who to run to when Dwicky breaks your heart again, right?" he flickered his fingers in a goodbye fashion. "Toodles."

He jumped from the window back down on the sidewalk and started heading home while Dib slammed his window shut, locking it. "Damn lock…."

The next day, Dib was highly considering skipping Dwicky's class. But, if he did, it would only cause the elder one to ask where he'd been the day before. He didn't want to deal with that.

He sat at his desk behind Gretchen who looked depressed. "You okay?" he asked, noticing her puffy eyes.

"Rodger broke up with me…" she said, sadly. "He saw what I looked like in elementary school and said I'd turn out that way after high school too…" she sniffed. Dib patted her on the back.

"Hey, it's okay, you didn't need him, you're fine," he said, sitting back down, pulling out his notebooks. She thanked him while he sighed. He only wished he was fine.

And of course, after class, Dwicky stopped him from leaving to talk with him.

"I can't, I'm busy," he said, trying to leave.

"But you made up your test yesterday, you don't have anymore to make up."

"What are you, a stalker now?"

"I'm a teacher, I simply asked your other teachers this morning at coffee," he said, pointing to a seat.

"Well…I'm working on setting up the pep rally today."

"Ooh that sounds like fun, " he stood up. "We should sit together! I know how crowded the stands can be with all the students there."

"I'd rather not," he started to walk out but Dwicky grabbed his hand.

"Hey, listen, in all seriousness I want to talk to you," he said, his face becoming serious.

Dib jerked his hand away. "Do the opening cheer from Bring it On in a cheerleader's uniform and maybe then we'll talk, if not, just leave me alone," he stormed out to go get lunch, leaving him behind. There was no way he'd ever want to talk to him about what happened…

At the pep rally, Dib sulked in the stand, watching the dance team perform. After them came the cheerleaders. He looked over at where the teachers were, noticing Dwicky wasn't there. "Good…" he said to himself. "I didn't want to see him anyway…"

"OMG is that Mr. Dwicky!?" yelled a girl. Dib's head shot up and his face fell when he saw Mr. Dwicky in a cheerleader uniform.

I'm sexy  
I'm cute  
I'm popular to boot

I'm bitchin'  
Great hair  
The boys all love to stare

I'm wanted  
I'm hot  
I'm everything your not

I'm pretty  
I'm cool  
I dominate the school

Who am I?  
Just guess  
Guys wanna touch my chest

I'm rockin'  
I smile  
And many think I'm vile

I'm flyin'  
I jump  
You can look but don't you hump  
Whoo!

I'm major  
I roar  
I swear I'm not a whore

We cheer and we lead  
We act like we're on speed

hate us cause we're beautiful  
Well we don't like you either

We're cheerleaders  
We, are cheerleaders

Dib's mouth hung open before closing in anger while he stood up and stormed out of the gym. Dwicky saw him leave and blinked in confusion while the rest of the gym was in an uproar of laughter and applause.

Dib stormed to his locker to get the rest of his stuff before going home, skipping the last half of the day. Dwicky, in a hoodie to cover up his cheerleading shirt grabbed him, turning him over. "Dib! Can we talk now?"

"No! Are you insane!?" he shouted. "You're in a red mini skirt for God's sake!" he grabbed his Biology book.

"You said that's what you want-"

"No! Pulling a stunt like that was the LAST thing I wanted you to do!"

Dwicky sighed, rubbing his temple. "Dib, you're not being fai-"

"Oh, I'M not being fair!? You stopped being fair years ago when you lied to me and then took off without caring about how I would feel about it!"

"Dib, I-"

"DON'T DIB ME!" he shouted. "I don't want to hear it from you! Not now, not ever! You're the one who wanted to leave me behind all by myself when you didn't care how it would affect me because I lov-"

He quickly shut his mouth and shook his head. "I'm going home, NOW" he slammed his locker door and stormed off without looking back to see his expression.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim had his back against the wall outside the school grounds, keeping an eye out for Dib. Judging by the way he stormed out of the gym due to Dwicky's actions, it was safe to assume he'd be cutting out early. Just as the irken predicted, Dib came storming out of the front doors in a fury. He smirked to himself, waiting for Dib to pass him. When he did, he stepped out from behind the wall to walk with him.

"I gotta hand it to you Dib, Dwicky's little show back there was a riot, thanks for making him do-"

"Shut up, Zim. I'm not in a mood to listen to you right now," he said, walking before stopping. He glared back at him. "In fact, I'm NEVER in a mood to listen to you EVER! Take the hint and get the hell away from me!"

Dib snapped himself back forward, storming off, letting Zim glare at him before following behind him, slowly. Dib turned again. "Quit following me!"

"I'm not following you, my house is this way too, remember?" he said.

He growled. "Whatever, just stay away from me!" he turned again to walk.

Zim sighed, crossing his arms, watching him leave. "Stupid Dib monkey…I care about you…"

Dib threw his stuff onto his bed, plopping down, letting his face hit the pillow. He laid there for a good while, trying to enjoy these few moments of silence. He let a breath out, rubbing his forehead, turning on his back, with his eyes closed. "…What have you done Dib…" he asked himself.

His mind raced from one thing to the other. If he accepted Dwicky, then what would happen? He would only be betrayed again right? What if the elder man was serious and he really did love him? And that he'd never want to leave his side again? All these thoughts further confused the poor boy who lied there in his own grief. "…I do like you but…why is this so hard…" he whined.

He sensed the sunlight from the windows darken, and he felt something, or someone rather, on the bed with him. He opened his eyes and stared up at Dwicky who was on his hands and knees over the boy, using his back as a shield from the sun.

"…….Dwicky….How did you get in here, get out!" he shouted.

Without saying a word, the man leant down, pressing his lips against Dib's. Dib's eyes opened wide and he tried forcing him off but the older man pinned him down, sliding a hand up his shirt to rub his chest. He pressed his lips against Dib's ear and whispered. "I love you."

Dib growled, trying not to make a sound. "Don't say that. Don't say that."

"I love you Dib."

"Don't…say that!" he pushed at him again and sat straight up. But when he opened his eyes this time, he was alone in his bed, obviously having a small dream. He sighed, rubbing his forehead, falling back down on the pillows. "I'm such a mess…" he touched his chest lightly. It really did feel like someone had caressed it. He gulped a little bit and shook his head, trying to relax.

Outside his room, Zim had his arms crossed, glaring at wall opposite him. He was so close to getting what he wanted, but Dib had to start saying Dwicky's name and then he even woke up for crying out loud. If it weren't for his senses, knowing Dib was about to awaken, he would have been caught. Ten more minutes and he would have done what he wanted to do…but, that's life he guessed.

He saw his way out, not wanting to bother Dib anymore. At least not while he was in this state. No, he'd wait until the right time to pull a move on him. And by then, Dib will be all over him, forgetting all about Dwicky.

"Dwicky…" he said to himself. Then he smirked.

At his home across town, Dwicky poured himself a shot glass of vodka, downing it, before taking the newspaper and sitting on the armchair. He started glancing over the articles at first, but nothing could get Dib out of his head.

He really loved that kid. All while he was in space, the only thoughts in his mind were, 'wow, I can't wait to show and tell all of this to Dib.'

The man sighed, putting down the paper, seeing as it was useless to read. Not when he had so much on his mind. He cupped his face in his hands, remembering what he did earlier to make Dib so angry with him. "You stupid idiot…" he told himself. "Of course Dib was sarcastic…moron…" He got up to get another shot of vodka. "One more can't hurt…" he downed it, sighing, setting the glass down with a loud noise.

"…….What can I do to make him see me…" he asked himself. "What can I do to make him love me…"

There came a knock at the door and Dwicky was startled at first but softened when he went to answer it. He grabbed the knob, opening it, and blinked when he saw who it was standing before him.

"Zim?"

To be Continued.


	5. Author's Apology Note

Wow. Like, Hole-E crap.

I wrote this story for a friend who like me likes the DADR pairing but it sort of fizzled and I haven't been back to in a while. I haven't read almost any reviews for it but wow I feel like such a terrible person for letting it sit for so long X_x.

I know it's late but thanks everyone for kind words. I've been writing an original novel of my own for a while so that's been strangling my time, but I'll put this story back on track if you guys are still willing to stick around. We'll just say I was on…uh….sabbatical! That's it! I was on sabbatical.

If you're still interested, look for some updates in the future!

-Rin


	6. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed.

Dib stayed home the few days after his argument with Dwicky, but when he returned to school, his teacher was not there. Gone missing was the rumor around the students, and somehow Dib wasn't shocked to hear it coming. He sat at the lunch table his first day back, suckling on a straw to his soda, trying to take some pride in himself he never gave into Dwicky again. If he had he'd only be heartbroken again that he up and left without a word 'goodbye.' But then again, that was probably his fault.

He felt the presence of another take seat beside him. He looked over at Zim, taking out small containers of his alien food. "I've missed you. Been sick?"

"Something like that," he rubbed his head.

"I'm supposing you've heard that Dwicky's left again."

"Yeah. Who cares?"

"You obviously."

Dib sat up and crossed his arms over the table, setting down his drink. "Why me?" he asked himself.

Zim patted him, and for once Dib let him do it.

…

"There isn't much I can say to you that would make you understand," his voice was oddly calm.

"I'm better at my job than people think, Zim," Dwicky replied from within his containment chamber.

Zim was at work at his control panel, goggles fixed over his eyes as he worked. "Again, you wouldn't understand where I am coming from."

"'I would if you'd tell me."

Zim put down his devices and looked at him. "It's very hard to explain anything to you. You know nothing, act like you do, and get a paycheck. None of that matters to you anymore."

Dwicky sat in his cell with the thick chains chaffing his ankles. He moved slightly, trying to get more comfortable. "It's been two weeks. At least let me know how he is."

But Zim stayed silent and extracted more of Dwicky's life force from his body. A tiny bottle beside the chamber filled with magenta liquid as Dwicky gritted his teeth in pain.

….

Dib watched Zim eat his lunch that afternoon. Oddly enough, when Zim pet him on the shoulder, it felt….right. He watched him, thinking of Dwicky, but seeing him. His cocky smile as he ate seemed more…appealing to him than those doe eyes of Dwicky.

"You're staring," Zim whispered.

"Sorry…" a sweet scent filled his nose and he stretched his arms out, nuzzling them with his head like they were a pillow. "I need time to think..."

"Sure. I'll leave you alone," he made a move to get up.

"No….stay."

"Hm?"

"Just…" he yawned. "Stay." His eyes shut for good.

Zim sat down again and grinned, feeling the tiny bottle bulge in his pocket. He slipped it out and drank from it again, sending off from his pores more of that sweet scent that made Dib drowsy. He slipped the bottle back into his pocket and finished his lunch while Dib slept peacefully beside him.


End file.
